


Mountie Taming

by SLWalker



Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom, due South
Genre: Gen, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: This is probably the most ridiculously cute thing I've ever drawn.  Please forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).




End file.
